


关于那天晚上究竟发生了什么

by Eizzil_J



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizzil_J/pseuds/Eizzil_J
Summary: 松本润和二宫和也来了一次419，但二宫什么也不记得了。





	关于那天晚上究竟发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 芭蕾舞演员!松本润/专栏作家!二宫和也  
> 419  
> Dirty Talk  
> 请谨慎阅读。

“我醒时满心都是你。你的样子和昨夜醉人的欢愉让我的心神无法安宁。”

 

松本润不是那种千杯不醉的人，但也不至于很快喝醉，而他怀里的人是真的醉得厉害。他们躲在楼梯的角落，那里有一根柱子，他们就在那个狭小的角落里，日本的作家一直在说些什么，他的声音又软又糯，松本努力辨认出了几个词，丁尼生、广松涉、存在的意义、艺术的价值。

 

他的脑袋里都装了些什么呀。松本感叹，一边纵容地附和着这个有文化的醉鬼。

 

而他不知道的是小作家并不是真的想和他讨论哲学，这个见色起意的年轻男人只想接近他而已，于是醉酒后的潜意识让他不断地往松本身上靠，嘴里念叨的学术只是掩饰而已，“我想看看王子殿下的房间是什么样的。”小作家半真半假地说。

 

松本脑子里擦亮了火花，“好啊。”

 

二宫醉得不轻，他几乎整个人黏在芭蕾舞演员身上，他刚刚好能够伸手揽住对方的腰——那可真是纤细又性感的腰，看上去他们就像是一对关系过分亲密的朋友。“有没有人说过你的嘴很好看？”

 

松本忙着找房卡开门，于是他困惑地哼了一声，刷开了房门，下一秒他被压在门口的落地镜上，房门在他们身后哐当合上了。年轻的作家醉眼朦胧地看着他笑，“看上去很适合接吻。”他说，他的鼻尖几乎贴上了松本的，后者愣了两秒，低头吻住了他近在咫尺的嘴唇。

 

这个吻瞬间燃烧了起来，他们如此契合彼此的嘴唇，让松本都感到惊讶了，他着迷般地舔舐着二宫薄薄的唇瓣，然后伸进他的口腔把那些酒精都掠夺走了，二宫发出了软糯的哼声，天鹅王子放过了他的嘴唇，顺着他的嘴角亲吻他尖尖的下颌，然后是因为燃烧的情欲而轻轻颤抖的喉结。他的西装外套不知道扔到了哪里，松本粗暴地扯散了他的领带，用牙齿去啃咬他瘦弱的锁骨。二宫的呻吟听上去甚至有些像哭泣，但他双手搭着松本的脖颈，用手按着松本的后脑不让那充满色欲的唇舌离开。

 

“你早就想让我这么做了对吗？”松本抬起头来嘲笑他，一边解开了二宫的皮带撤下他的西裤，用自己的膝盖去磨蹭他勃起的下身，“在酒会上你就想让我操你了对吗？”

 

二宫没说话，他抬起一只胳膊遮住了脸，被松本强硬地拉开了。

 

下一秒他们的位置突然调换，二宫被狠狠压在了镜子前，冰凉的触感让他小声地尖叫，松本安抚般地亲吻着他的肩头和后颈，用手去爱抚他下身挺立的器官，在酒精作用下二宫几乎抛弃了所有的羞耻心，像只小猫一样细细地呻吟着，祈求着更多的快感。他们两个人都如此急切地渴求着这种原始的欲望，松本甚至没脱衣服，只解开了裤子拉链用勃起的阴茎去蹭二宫的后臀，这赤裸裸的求欢意味让二宫腿都软了，尤其松本的衣冠楚楚，让他觉得自己像个廉价的money boy，勾引高尚的顾客，期待着一场粗暴的苟合，

 

这样的幻想让他兴奋得不得了，而他身后的人也感受到了他的兴奋，松本咬住了他的耳廓，“你更湿了，Kazu，”他这么说，声音里充满了情欲的沙哑，他坏心眼地用沾满了二宫体液的手去揉捏他的屁股，动作下流至极，但他从二宫的反应能看出来对方很喜欢这样，“你喜欢被这样对待，是不是，我的小作家？”

 

二宫呜咽着，转头向松本祈求一个吻，对方满足了他，他急躁地寻求着对方的唇舌，松本警告地轻轻咬了一口他的舌尖，“别那么着急，亲爱的。”他粗暴地用两根手指代替了舌头捅进二宫嘴里，“你得把它舔得很湿，”松本说，用那两根手指夹住二宫的舌头亵玩，“这样它才能好好地把你操开。”

 

他的话让二宫无力地呻吟了一声，他被牢牢压在镜子上动弹不得，松本坚硬火热的性器在他臀缝中间磨蹭，把那紧紧闭合着的穴口变得黏糊糊的。片刻后松本把手指从他口中抽了出来，向下摸索着那尚为青涩的后穴，二宫的双腿不可自制地打着颤，不知道是恐惧还是激动，芭蕾舞演员温柔地亲吻着他耳后滚烫的肌肤，把汗水也一并舔走，下一秒他的手指毫无预兆地插了进去，二宫瞪大了双眼痉挛着射在了镜子上。

 

松本在他耳边轻轻笑着，像是在嘲笑他的放荡，而酒精像是随着精液排出了体外，羞耻重新回到了二宫脑中，那对薄薄的耳朵红得像是要爆炸，但他并不想停下来，身体的放荡和心理的不安让二宫焦躁起来，他紧紧地收缩着后穴，柔软的肠肉能够清晰地感受到芭蕾舞演员指节的形状，而那根手指还在不断地探索着。二宫急促地喘息着，松本用空着的那只手隔着衬衫玩弄他的乳头，他的胸前并不像松本那样有着均匀而坚硬的肌肉，而是柔软的，覆盖了一层情动的粉色。芭蕾舞者用指甲去逗弄那两粒敏感的小东西，这让二宫的喘息里带上了一些哭腔，被当作女人一般玩弄胸部的羞耻感和快感混杂在一起让他几乎喘不上气，松本咬着他的后颈，插进了第二根手指。

 

二宫有些疼，他摆动着腰部试图摆脱这种折磨，而不巧地让那两根手指进到了更深的地方，他的腰猛然软下去，松本有些惊讶，他舔了舔对方后颈上那个属于自己的牙印，“是这里吗，Kazu？”二宫咬着牙坚持沉默，而年轻的天鹅王子像是打定主意要羞辱他一般，按着那块软肉不断挑逗，“是不是这里，嗯？说话。”

 

“是、是——”二宫仰起了头大口地呼吸空气，一行生理性地泪水从他眼睛里溢出来，“求你——”

 

松本迷恋地舔走了那行泪水，抽出手指，残忍地把自己顶了进去，作家哭着叫了出来，试图逃脱这可怕的控制，然而松本巨大的性器把他牢牢钉住了，这种被完全占有的羞耻感让他的眼泪根本停不下来，而松本完全没有料到这些眼泪，“你哭了。”他说，语气里满是好奇，他伸出舌尖舔吻着他棱角鲜明的下颌，二宫的后穴太紧了，他根本动不了，于是这种甜蜜的折磨让他的喘息也粗重起来，他亲吻着二宫的嘴角和脖颈，用手分开他的腿，“放松，你咬得太紧了——”

 

二宫无意识地摇着头，汗水打湿了他的头发，他的眼睛也湿漉漉的，几乎像个孩子了，松本耐心地亲吻他、安抚他，“放松——”

 

片刻后那紧致的甬道变得松软起来，让松本能够浅浅地抽动了，他的性器粗长而滚烫，几乎要把二宫可怜的后穴给融化一般，他的粗喘也相当性感地回响在二宫耳边，像是一个放纵而拥有支配权的天神一般，这让二宫的眼泪根本停不下来，“看看你自己，”松本在他耳边低声说，像恶魔的声音，“看看你是怎么被我操到哭的，小荡妇。”

 

羞耻感和自尊不允许他承认自己的放荡，然而他自己的阴茎又确实勃起着顶着镜面，淫靡的前液让那一小块玻璃变得黏腻不堪，二宫睁开了眼，看见镜子里的自己被男人的性器顶着，双眼湿润而淫荡，脸上满是泪痕，这样的刺激让他的喘息更加急促了，身后的芭蕾舞者更加用力地操着他，“不要、……求你了，”他语无伦次地呻吟着，镜子里的他就像松本说的那样，像个荡妇，“润君、太深了——”

 

他几乎要被松本的操弄折磨到疯狂，他试图收紧指尖攀附着玻璃，然而光滑的镜面提供不了多少摩擦力，失去重心让他几乎把整个前胸都贴在了镜子上，冰凉的触感让乳首变得更加敏感，他又哭了起来，仰着头发出了像溺水者一般呛水的呻吟，不知道究竟是想要逃离还是迎合。

 

“你喜欢我这么操你，是不是？”松本咬着他的颈侧含混不清地问，下身又深又重地捅着他的后穴，每次都精准地擦过那个敏感的腺体，却又恶意地不肯给予他极乐，“是不是？”

 

二宫哭得嗓子都哑了，他怎么有这么多的眼泪，天鹅王子困惑极了，年轻作家往前趴着试图逃离他性器的控制，但松本不肯，他捞起对方瘫软的腰靠向自己，把阴茎又狠狠捅了进去，“润君——”他凄惨地喊着，“太多了、求你——”

 

松本迷恋地吻了吻他的肩头，“你受得住，Kazu，你简直湿得不行，”他证明似的快速抽动了几下，淫乱的水声清晰可闻，“你爱这个。”松本的声音低沉，像是魔鬼在做判决，他用一根手指抚摸着他们交合处，穴口的隐秘褶皱此刻已经被完全撑开了，“Kazu，你把我全部吃进去了。”

 

作家几乎没法说出完整的句子，松本在他身体里又涨大了一些，他能清晰地感受到自己又被扩张了，然后松本退了出去，难以言说的空虚袭击了二宫，他几乎要滑坐在地上，下一秒松本把他捞起来，让他面对自己，然后分开他的腿从正面操了进去，他没给二宫任何适应时间，立刻又重又快地开始了抽插，他捞起二宫瘫软的双腿让他夹住自己的腰，这样他的性器能够进得更深，二宫像只濒死的绝望的天鹅一般仰起脖子，松本凶狠地咬住了他的喉结，二宫甚至觉得他会这样死在这场性爱当中。

 

他徒劳地环着松本的脖颈，长长的睫毛上还挂着眼泪，天鹅王子爱怜地亲吻着他的脸颊，像是对待一个小孩子那样，但他下身却还是毫不留情地操干着二宫，“我早就看到你了，小作家，”他轻柔地说，恶意地抵着二宫深处缓慢地顶弄，后者几乎是崩溃般地喊着他的名字，松本温柔地看着他，把自己顶进了最深处停下，“你说我要是射在里面，你会怀孕吗？”

 

说完他射了出来，低于后穴温度的精液打在他最深的地方，二宫也因此高潮了，精液甚至溅到了他们两人胸前。松本一边亲吻二宫的眼角一边慢慢退出来，后者脱力地挂在他身上，脸上还残留着情欲的潮红，半闭着双眼不发一言，看上去既纯真又放荡，松本把他抱起来，然后伸出一只手去给浴缸放水。

 

他盯着二宫的脸，后者缓慢地睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛清澈又深邃，像汪洋大海，松本不确定他的酒是否醒了，他低头亲了亲他的前额，带着一点难以名状的怜爱，然后替他剥下唯一剩下的一件衬衫，把他轻轻放进水中，然后松本脱光了自己，毫不掩饰自己的身体，他的肌肉均匀，手脚修长，像是一尊注入灵魂的塑像，他跨进了浴缸，然后渐渐逼近二宫，在对方朦胧的视线中低下头去，在水中含住了他的下身。

 

二宫难耐地呻吟了一声，抓紧了浴缸边缘，“润君——”他轻声喊道，“润——”

 

松本给予他的快感缓慢而温柔，像和一缕春风交媾，但对二宫来说是一种折磨，他努力把自己送进松本嘴里，后者发出了一声含混的轻笑，这让二宫有些恼火，但随即松本富有技巧地伸出舌头舔弄着前端，用舌尖在缝隙中反复挑逗，二宫倒抽了一口气，抓着浴缸边缘的手骨节用力到开始泛白，“润君、别、要到了——”

 

他试图推开松本，然而对方坚定地含着他，吞下了精液，然后他直起身，身体覆上二宫，不容分说地吻了他，和他分享他自己的味道，“你尝起来很甜。”他舔了舔嘴角，

 

二宫目不转睛地盯着他，而一边他用手指伸进了那个被他折磨得有些红肿的后穴，灵巧地把里面灌满的精液引了出来，二宫轻轻地喘着气，他没有力气再挣扎了，只好任由松本替自己清理。

 

半晌他几乎睡过去，半梦半醒间他感受到松本把他从水里抱了出来，替他擦干净身上，把他放到了柔软的大床上。

 

最后，松本轻柔地亲吻了他的眼睑，这是一个不带任何情色意味的吻，纯洁得像午后的阳光，“晚安，”二宫在睡梦中听到那个既像天使又像恶魔的声音带着满足的喟叹这么说，“我很高兴能这样认识你。”

 

FIN.


End file.
